


Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To wish upon a star...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wish

Draco stands at the balcony of the Astronomy Tower, the moon hanging overhead, casting light shadows on the ground below. He looks up in time to see a star, shooting through the sky, and closes his eyes. 

He knows that wishing on a star is useless and childish, but he does it anyway.

“I wish,” Draco murmurs, an image of familiar emerald eyes hidden behind circular glasses, a lightning bolt scar, a warm smile coming to mind. “that you could love me.”

His voice cracks and he opens his eyes and looks at the mark on his skin. 

_I wish..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of really quickly and couldn’t not write it. I’m sorry it’s short, but I hope you liked this. Thank you for reading!  
> -J


End file.
